A Day In the Life of Akatuski!
by Yosano Yuki
Summary: Summary: The title says it all. Go through a day of Akatsuki, from training, relaxing, and getting your ass kicked. Plus get yelled at constantly by Leadersama for failing a job. Each chapter will contain of each member. Enjoy!
1. A Day In the Life of Akatsuki!

A Day in the Life of Akatsuki

By: Deidara Lover

Summary: The title says it all. Go through a day of Akatsuki, from training, relaxing, and getting your ass kicked. Plus get yelled at constantly by Leader-sama for failing a job. Each chapter will contain of each member. Enjoy!

Chapter One: A Day in the Life of Uchiha Itachi

Uchiha Itachi was sitting in a tree, outside of the Akatsuki hideout. As we all know, Itachi is a quiet, serious, hot, cool guy, but did you know he has a funny side to him too? He does! He got out a book, from his kunai pouch, and began reading. Unknown to everyone else, Itachi was an Icha Icha Paradise Addict, and if you were close enough, you could hear him giggle. His cheeks turned a slight red, and he continued to read, only aloud for only him to hear.

"And as he licked her neck, she moaned, and he continue to pleasure her – ""ITACHI! " Itachi fell out of the tree, and his book dropped to the feet of none other then his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. Kisame picked up the book and gasped, then glared at Itachi.

"Damn it Itachi! I told you not to read this stuff anymore!" He got out Samehada and ripped up Itachi's book. Itachi went full angry mode.

"DAMN YOU KISAME! YOU DESTORYED IT! NOW! FEEL MY WRATH! "Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, and shouted,

"**Tsukiyomi!** "And he sent Kisame into his little world.

In the world of Tsukiyomi….

Itachi had evil eyes, and Kisame was tied to a post. Itachi held a box of Pocky, and said,

"Now, for the next 48 hours, you will watch me eat all of your Pocky, and you will never see them again," And Kisame gasped.

"You wouldn't! Would you? "He shouted. Itachi glared at him.

"It's punishment for destroying my book! Now, let the torture begin! Mwuhahahahahaha! "And he started eating Kisame's Pocky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "And Kisame fainted.

Please review! And I accept any type of criticism! Ja Ne! Next chapter, A Day in the Life of Hoshigaki Kisame!


	2. A Day In the Life of Hoshigaki Kisame!

Chapter Two of A Day In the Life of Akatsuki!

A/N: Hello again! This is narutoandsakura4ever again! Here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of Hoshigaki Kisame

Kisame scowled, while walking down to Itachi's quarters in the hideout.

"Damn you Itachi! My Pocky's all gone! I won't get anymore until next Christmas! Damn you! "Kisame glared back out side to Itachi, where he held another copy of his book.

"Damn you…My revenge will be sweet! Mwuhahahahahaha! "And he continued cursing.

A few minutes later….

Kisame was in Itachi's room, and he smirked. He went through Itachi's drawer, and he got out Itachi's Limited Edition of Icha Icha Paradise, the Movie in book format. He had an evil smile on his face, and he knew Itachi reads it every night, before he goes to sleep. Kisame hid the book somewhere else, in Deidara's room, and he knew Itachi wouldn't be finding it for long…

Itachi came inside from reading, as it was dark, and he knew what he was going to do next. He went in his room, and he went into his drawer.

"Nani? " Itachi questioned, his book wasn't there! He searched more in his drawer. Nothing. Itachi could only think one thing.

Hoshigaki Kisame.

Itachi's chakra flared, and he went rushing into Kisame's room.

"KISAME!!!! " Itachi was angry. REALLY angry.

"I-Itachi! Why aren't you reading your book now? It's nighttime! "Kisame replied. Itachi lifted the fish man by his cloak collar.

"Don't play with me! Where did you put my book???!!! "Kisame was about to say something when he heard giggles. He spotted Deidara outside the door, reading the book, and giggling like mad. He also read aloud,

"As he did that, she moaned, and she begged for more… "Kisame smirked. Itachi didn't hear this, and he was still waiting for an answer.

"Itachi, look behind you. " Apparently, Deidara was walking VERY slowly. Itachi turned to look, and saw Deidara holding it. He turned even angrier.

"DEIDARA! You bastard! Come here! "Deidara was too engaged in the book to notice. Itachi walked up to him, and stole the book right out of Deidara's hand.

"MINE! " Itachi shouted, and disappeared into his room. Deidara was surprised. Nevertheless, shrug and headed back to his quarters. Kisame was laughing hysterically now!

"Hahhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! That should be the joke of the year! "

End of chapter. Next time! A Day in the Life of Tobi!


	3. A Day In The Life Of Tobi!

Chapter Three of: A Day in the Life of Akatsuki!  
A/N Hello everyone again! It's narutoandsakura4ever here! Its chapter 3 and it features Tobi! Now, enjoy! 

A Day in the Life of Tobi  
Tobi yawned, and saw the sun setting out of his window, as he continued to write in his 'journal '. He sighed, and finished, and he stood up to leave the room to go off annoying Deidara now. He notice a mouse near a corner of his room, and it came to him.  
"Hello little mouse! "and he picked it up, and walked to Deidara's room, and said to the rodent,  
"We're going to annoy Deidara-senpai now. Let's go! "And they approached his partner's room. Tobi knocked on the door, and he heard a reply,  
"Who is it? "And Tobi giggled a bit. He opened the door and walked in. He went full annoying mode and started talking,  
"Ohayo Deidara-senpai! Look what I found in my room! "He showed Deidara the mouse, "Can I keep it1 Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssse????!!!! " Deidara sighed.  
"I told you again and again gaki (1) that you CAN'T keep pets in the hideout. It'd get troublesome. Now go away, I have more explosive arts to make. "Tobi smirked under his mask.  
"C'mon Deidara-senpai! It's cute! See! "He held the small rodent in Deidara's face.  
"Ack! Get the thing away from me! "And Tobi took a step back.  
" It's Sooo cute though! Can I keep it PLEASE?! "Tobi looked like he was about to cry. He said,  
"If I don't, it won't have a home, and it'll die from dehydration and starvation! PLEASE? I promise I'll take good care of it! "Deidara sighed. He scoffed, and replied,  
"If I let you keep it will you stop annoying me and go back to your room? " Tobi squealed.  
"Yatta! Thankies Deidara-senpai!!! "And Tobi walked out of his partner's room.

In Tobi's Room…  
Tobi laughed hysterically, and so did the mouse.  
"That's the way to do it, mousie! Now! How about I get some food for us? All right? "The mouse squeaked in response.  
"Ikuze! Cheese and crackers for us then1 Wait here! "And Tobi rushed off to the kitchen.

And another chapter is done1 Chapter 4 will be done soon! Coming next time! A Day in the Life of Deidara!


	4. Help! AN

Authors Note: Heylo guys! I'm really busy this time of year, I gots graduation, and I'm beta-ing about 3-4 stories now, and I got writers block on my own stories1 So, for A Day In The Life Of Deidara, could you guys try giving me some funny ideas for Deidara's day? I need the help! Thankies to whoever does! I like to thank everyone who reviewed so far, I enjoy all the support!


End file.
